The Amazing Spider-man 2
by LadyLasgalen
Summary: Peter's adventure continues, his parents Tony and Steve now know their son's spiderman but unfortunately, that's not enough to give Peter an easy life. His relationship with Gwen is rocky and there are a few new faces trying to kill him. I suggest reading the first one first but it's entirely up to you :D
1. Chapter 1

AN: Just a little new info for you- Peter was a freshman during my last fic and now he's a sophomore so he's a little younger than he was in the Amazing Spider-Man movies. Captain America Civil War happened a little bit before Amazing Spider-Man and Shield is getting rebuilt still.

So now things get different. I'm keeping electro and his storyline because there are actually people out there who do get crazy obsessed with someone else and if someone threatens that delusion they can go crazy psycho. Basically if I can't have him no one can kind of thing.

Norman Osborn is the Green Goblin, not Harry though Harry will be making an appearance. I love their friendship.

Peter grinned swinging through the city, people stopped and stared some smiling and waving. "Hello Pedestrians" He knew he should be more serious, but it was hard to be too upset with just a casual car chase.

He swung around being his usual smartass self, lifting people out of the way. He webbed back toward the truck smashing the driver's side window and reaching in to stop the progress it was making down the busy street. "Hey, Mr. Criminal. You can call me Spiderman, you can call me amazing, you can call me whatever,... just don't call me late for dinner. You get it?" The man tried to punch him and Spiderman avoided it easily "Not a shaker? Are you a hugger?"

"I'm a killer!" He shot at Peter

"You're having a problem with your gun, let me help you out with that." He grabbed at the gun his other hand steering the truck trying to avoid cars. His spidey sense zinged through the back of his mind and he looked up to see a man in the middle of the street trying to pick up what looked like blueprints. Peter looked back at the man he was fighting "This is bad, I'm going to be right back. He swung away grabbing the man and quickly maneuvering him out of the way. "Heads up, watch out." He held his hand out to the man and helped him up. "Okay. Okay. there you go." He smiled beneath his suit not that anyone could tell. "You ok? You all right?"

"You're Spider-Man."

"Costume gives it away. These look important, Max." He webs up the blueprints putting them into his hand.

"Max? How do you know my name?"

"Its written on your badge." And, of course, it's an Oscorp badge. Peter pushed away from the bad memories and focused on Max.

"I'm a nobody." Peter frowned and he grabbed Max

"Hey, you're not a nobody. You're a somebody. Lick that." He straightened Max's hair. "Listen to me, now I need you."

"Really?"

"You're my eyes and ears out here."

"Okay."

"Alright?"

"Alright."

"I'll see you out there."

Peter was gone as fast as he'd shown up and back on the chase. He glanced down at his watch and sighed he was late for school, really late. He needed to wrap this up fast. Peter caught up to the van webbing the two from the back and securing the plutonium. Now he just needed to stop the crazy ass driver. The man sped away and jumped onto a police car. He was about to web the van but his ring tone caught his attention. Peter pulled out his phone. Gwen. Better than his dad or Pops and prettier too.

"Hey. I'm sorry I'm running late."

"Peter you've missed the math test! Where are you?" She whispered furiously into the phone and then paused "Peter… are those sirens?"

"...no,"

"Peter?"

"No."

"Peter."

"No sirens." Peter said his spidey sense went off and he turned to look at the cop car beside the one he was crouching on. His words were lost, stuck in his throat as he saw Captain Stacey staring at him… just staring. He blinked and the man was gone. Gwen was still talking in his ear. "I'll be right there, promise." He said and hung up. Peter swallowed thickly and shook it off already swinging toward the van. He managed to stop the truck, but the man was fast. Peter took off after him dodging bullet after bullet.

"I'm sorry got wrap this up, I'm running late. He webbed the man and grinned "haha wrap it up.. Get it?"

"This is not the end Spider!" Peter walked away. He swung into school slipping into the bathroom and emerging. He knew he needed to talk to his math teacher about retaking the exam but he really didn't want to have that talk at the moment so instead he searched the hall for Gwen.

"Hey. Did you're being late have anything to do with the russian mob and machine guns by any chance." She held up her phone showing the news headline for the morning. Peter winced. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry." Peter hugged her and she frowned at him "come on I'll make it up to you, come to dinner tonight. I planned on you meeting my family anyway, it's long overdue and if I don't introduce you to my dad soon he's going to do something drastic and very embarrassing."

Gwen smiled and nodded "Yeah I'd like that."

"Don't be late."

"Me, I'm not the one with 15 tardies." The bell rang warning that glass was going to start soon and Peter kissed her letting her go as she walked in the opposite direction. Peter caught his reflection and blinked there he was again. Captain Stacey. He closed his eyes.

You're going to make enemies. People will get hurt. Sometimes people closest to you. So I want you to promise me something ok. Leave Gwen out of it. Promise me that." The words echoed in his head. It was like he was back on that roof. He clenched his teeth against the onslaught of emotion.

Peter wandered home trying to remember what Clint had told him knowing that the archer was right but it wasn't as easy as it had seemed.

"Hey Pops?" Steve was in the kitchen cooking. Natasha was perched on the counter and Bruce was helping Steve chop up some onions. "Is there enough for one more person. I kind of sort of invited Gwen over dinner. Tonight."

There was a wolf whistle and Peter looked up to see Clint in the vents grinning at him teasingly. Peter glared at his uncle. Natasha smiled sweetly at him and Steve was nodding enthusiastically. "Of course, we've been wanting to meet this girl for a while now."

"Yeah sorry, it just never seemed like the right time."

"More like you didn't want us to scare her away." Natasha cut in.

"Well she knows I'm Spiderman and if that's not going to freak her out I think it'll be fine. Besides Uncle Thor is still in Asgard and I think it's best if she meets him separately." He didn't mean any offense to the God, but he was very enthusiastic and loud and overwhelming and it was enough to subject Gwen to the rest of them without the boisterous asgardian.

"Probably a good decision. I wish we could deter Tony too, but there's no way he'd miss the chance to meet your mystery girl." Bruce laughed.

"Speaking of Spider-Man… I saw the news this morning Peter." Steve looked at Peter and Natasha hopped off the counter.

"That's my cue." She said and Bruce followed her out.

"It wasn't anything big, just a normal car chase, you said no super villains."

"You were late for school Pete. Your math teacher called." Peter winced "School comes before hero's duty."

"Someone could have died."

"You're not the only hero in town."

"Oh come on dad the Avengers don't deal with petty theft."

"The police are heroes too Peter and it's their job."

"They needed my help."

"Peter this town has survived with Spiderman for a long time, it can last without you for 8 hours while you go to school. Your grades are slipping and if they continue to do so I'm going to have to ground you Peter. And that means no Spiderman period. It's you're choice."

"Alright alright. I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better I get to retake the test I missed and I promise from now on I'll try really really hard to be on time for school." Peter looked at Steve with big brown doe eyes and the man caved.

"You better." He ruffed Peter's hair.

"I heard were having a dinner guest." Tony burst into the kitchen looking gleeful and Peter grimaced.

"Daaaaaaaad" He looked at Tony pleadingly "Please try to be cool, and not like you usually are."

"I'm wounded, Peter. I'm the coolest dad in existence." He placed a hand over his arc reactor and Peter looked at Steve for help.

"Tony doesn't embarrass him."

"You're no fun Steve, Peter's got you hooked."

"I'm not the one who slipped him that 50 the other day, don't think I didn't notice."

"Kids have to have fun."

"You both spoil him too much. Honestly, kid could get away with murder." Clint rolled his eyes.

"Sir. Ms. Stacey is in the elevator." Peter rushed out of the kitchen to meet her. He heard the doors ding and Gwen stepped out looking around in awe. She smiled at him and Peter shrugged.

"Welcome." He greeted awkwardly. "Ignore everything my dad says ok." He whispered to her as he took her coat. Peter hung the jacket up and froze. Captain Stacey. He couldn't breathe.

"Peter." The voice was muffled and slow like whoever was talking was underwater. A hand touched his shoulder and Peter jumped "Peter." It was Natasha and he smiled at her looking pale. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He saw Gwen looking at them in concern and forced a smile catching up with her before escorting her into the kitchen. He cleared his throat nervously.

"Pops, Dad, everyone. This is Gwen." Gwen gave a small awkward wave.

Steve smiled sweetly at Gwen "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Stacey." Gwen's nerves seemed to lessen, Steve had that affect on most people. Tony was there shaking her hand

"I'm Tony Stark but of course you know that, or at least you do. Peter said you're smart. Work for Oscorp. Horrible choice really, but I'll forgive you just this once." He pulled Gwen away chatting with her and Gwen looked as though she could hardly keep up. Natasha saved her from his inane chatter.

"Sorry about him. It's nice to see you again Gwen."

"You too." Gwen was super surprised to see Natasha again knowing what she knew now that she was a spy. Gwen assumed the woman had been at Oscorp that day looking for Peter. The redhead was surprisingly easy going for having the black widow reputation.

Clint was at Natasha's side "Hi I'm Clint and this is Bruce. Don't worry if he's quiet he's just shy." Bruce glared at Hawkeye who laughed. Peter was by Gwen's side through the introductions but he seemed out of it and Gwen continued to glance at him finally she spoke.

"It's really great meeting you all. Do you think I can have just a second with Peter?"

"Of course." Steve nodded and Gwen pulled Peter a little ways away aware that the other's were probably listening but unable to do much about that. She focused her attention on her boyfriend.

"Peter." She grabbed his hands making him face her "What is it? What's wrong, are you alright?"

Peter looked over her head and then away not meeting her eyes. "I don't know what I'm doing." He said finally there was a hurt in his face and Gwen bit her lip

"It's my father isn't it." She could see it in the way he hunched his shoulders and the small crease between his brow as he frowned. Peter looked at her then.

"Yeah. I see him everywhere I go. I can't- I don't know what to do. And I can't get him out of my head." Peter spoke his face contorting into one of pain and sorrow.

"Yeah but we've talked about this." Gwen reminded him.

"I know, but, Gwen-"

"It's not his choice." She reminded him of the words that Peter had told her over the summer. But Peter couldn't remember why he'd said them anymore or how they could have made any of 'this' alright.

"Gwen, I promised him that I would keep away from you. And now I'm inviting you to dinner with my family. How can I do this, What does this make me?" He urged her to understand but Gwen remained stoic face. She shook her head at him.

"I don't know what does that make you?"

"It makes me not able to live with myself."

"I thought that it meant you loved me."

"I do love you. I love you." That was the truth, and he needed her to understand that despite what he was about to say that he loved her. Too much and that was precisely the problem.

"Then why isn't that enough?"

"Because what if something happens to you.. Just like it happened to him, because of me?" Gwen looked angry then and she opened her mouth but Peter stopped her "No Wait, wait, wait. I can not let that happen."

"Listen to me, you're Spider-man… and I love that." She looked into his eyes "But I love Peter Parker Stark Rogers more. That's worth it to me."

"I can't lose you too."

"If because you can't lose me, we can't be together… who does that work out for Peter?"

"I can't I'm sorry Gwen." Peter shook his head, it was all he could do just shake his head to try to convince himself and her that this was the right thing to do.

"Wow." Gwen stepped back from Peter she looked like she wanted to hit him but she didn't her face hardened, but you could see her eyes water "You have done this to me again and again, Peter. I can't live like this. I break up with you." She said "I break up with you." Gwen repeated. She turned around then and walked toward the avengers all of whom turned away abruptly trying to act as if they hadn't just been eavesdropping. She smiled at them despite the unshed tears. "It was so nice to meet you. You have a wonderful home." Gwen grabbed her coat and without looking at Peter she left, and he watched her go.

"Peter?" It was Steve. Peter rubbed a hand over his face and shook his head at his dad, he watched the elevator reach the first floor and then turned walking past his family and toward the stairs.

They watched him go all looking worried. Less than 5 minutes later. "Sirs Peter has exited the building." JARVIS informed them. Steve sighed.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know, this would be easy if it was just normal teenage drama, but…" He trailed off

"Peter's not a normal teenager." Bruce finished for him. "He watched someone die at Oscorp, that's not something you can just walk away from."

"How do we fix it?" Tony wanted to know even though he himself already knew that there was no answer. The room stayed quiet. All they could do was be there for Peter, listen to him. There was no solution to death.

Peter threw himself into his hero work. He'd leave the house early and arrive home in time to eat a quick dinner before going out again before his curfew.

The avengers watched the news, it was flooded with Spiderman. "There's rumors going around asking if there's more than one Spider Man…" A newswoman commentated.

"We have to do something he's going to get himself killed." Tony stressed.

Peter walked down the steps covered in feathers. He pulled off his mask and spit them out into the trash. Clint raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Don't ask."

"Maybe you should take a couple day's vacation." Clint spoke up seeing the bags under his eyes. Peter looked like he was going to agree when he seemed to change his mind eyes focused not on clint but on the TV over his shoulder.

"I'm alright, besides my grades are good and I'm healthy, I'm following the rules." He grabbed a glass of OJ and disappeared. Clint turned back to the TV in time to see the headline. 'Spiderman, Hero or Menace?' He hated the way the press was acting toward his nephew, and he'd contemplated saying something but Natasha had stopped him and the others.

"I know you want to praise him, I get it, but if people find out he's close to the Avengers it could get Peter unwanted attention. Hydra is still out there, gathering strength. It's best if he's not on their radar, a simple vigilante."

She was right. But it didn't make it any easier to watch Peter's face fall with each new hateful comment. Steve had started playing the radio channel that praised the web slinger during breakfast. It seemed to help even if only a little.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Just watched Spider-Man Homecoming and it was Spectacular! I'm in love with Tom Holland as Spidey he was perfect. There may be some spoilers in this fic so read at your own peril, but I won't be bringing Vulture in until after Civil War. I've got plans.**

Norman stepped into the lab. The propulsion from the glider was loud and the sound filled the lab. "General Slocum." He nodded toward the man in uniform as he descended further into the lab. "How do you like our little project here?" He asked gesturing to the flight suit with a confident air that came from being the head of a multimillion dollar company.

"It's no ironman suit." The general said simply and Norman fought to keep a smile on his face. "I want to see the progress report on human performance enhancers."

Norman of course obliged.

"You seem leagues away from what we want." The general observed

"What you want is a super serum sir, we're the first group to have gotten anywhere close to replicating the serum since the creation of Captain America."

"I thought you were close with the spiders? What happened to them."

"We've been unable to complete the equation. However, with the Lizard incident, we were able to advance leaps and bound. The formula is close to completion."

"I don't want my men to transform into giant scaly monsters Osborn."

"We're working on that. The latest rats have been successful in terms of transformation."

"And what are the side effects." Norman hesitated "Doctor Strom?" Slocum looked from Osborn to his head scientist for an answer.

"Anger, aggression,... insanity." Osborn glared at the doctor.

"That's only surfaced with one test subject, the rest have been a success."

"It only takes one Osborn."

"Now I've given the go ahead to Quest Aerospace to build a prototype of their exoskeleton design. It's supposed to be close to the ironman suit I've been asking for." The general leveled a stare at Osborn "they test in 2 weeks. And if you're performance enhancers have not had a successful human trial by that date, I'm going to pull your funding, and give it to them."

"Damn it! I made them, It's my tech they've been using since Stark switched gears. I've been the one to give them everything and they think they can just cut me out!" Norman's fist hit his desk with such force that the entire structure trembled.

He paced his office his face red with anger and his assistant was cowering unsure of what to say to his boss. "We'll keep working on the serum sir, I'm sure there's a way to fix the-"

BY WHAT, Going back to formula." His anger against Dr. Stromm was fierce. "We don't have time for that. We have 2 weeks!"

A small clear bell sounded throughout the office. Osborn ran his hand through his hair momentarily before pressing the intercom. "Yes?"

"Sir, you asked me to alert you when you're son has arrived."

"Ah yes, that's today isn't it? Order dinner for him and let him know I won't be home tonight."

"Of course sir."

Osborn let go of the button and turned to the small mouse of a man beside him. "We need to start human testing soon, within the week." His voice was final on this decision

Peter landed in an alleyway just beside Midtown quickly throwing his clothes over his new suit. His dad had done really well on it and he was more than thankful for it's warming features as well as general comfort. It beat the old spandex one by ten fold.

He pulled on his backpack and threw up his hood walking toward the school building. Speaking of, the parking lot was a lot more crowded than usual. A lot of the senior girls were out giggling and Flash Thompson and his gang of football idiots were crowded around a… was that a limo?

Peter was intrigued. No one at Midtown could afford something like that. Well, Peter could, but no one here knew that ti was part of the reason he came to Midtown it was discreet.

The bell rang out and the girl all looked bummed as they meandered back inside. Flash gave someone a high five before heading on his way. It was only when the Muscular football star stepped out of the way that Peter could see who it was they were talking to.

His eyes widened, he hadn't seen that face in years… "Harry!" He couldn't help himself. The boy who had previously been a bit short and toothpick in stature was now much more like Flash in his physique.

Harry Osborn tilted his head as if confused for a second. Peter felt a bit hurt that he recognized his friend while his friend hadn't at all recognized him. "Uh… it's Peter….Parker." He added lamely.

"Peter?" Harry came closer "It is you. Wow, you look... different. What happened to the glasses and the nerd camera you used to wear around your neck."

"Yeah so do you," Peter said back slightly awkward. "It's been a while though. We're not exactly 8 years old anymore."

"About that... I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch. It's just after my dad sent me away… well, it was just easier to forget everything about New York, I guess that kind of included you too."

"Hey, I get it." Peter shrugged stuffing his hands in his pockets

Harry looked just as awkward. "I'm having a party tonight, you should come Pete."

"Oh I don't know."

"Come on, it'll be fun, Liz will be there. I don't know if you still have a crush on her but I remember when we both used to just stare." Harry grinned and Peter laughed he thought about Gwen but then remembered they were no longer together and she'd been actively avoiding him.

"Yeah sure Harry why not."

"Cool, see you there Peter, it's nice to see you again." His patted Peter on the back so hard it had him stumbling. He watched Harry leave and sighed.

"You too." He said to himself. The tardy bell rang and Peter cursed himself, hurrying to get to home room before he was too late.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Who would have thought Harry would end up hanging out with Flash and his gang."

Peter jumped from his spot on the bleachers having not heard anyone approach his focus elsewhere "Gwen! Uh I mean. Gwen. Hi Gwen." He looked away from her quickly looking out toward the field where Harry was throwing a football across the field to score a touchdown. Not that any of the players even attempted to block him just cheering on the rich kid.

For once he was glad to be plain Peter and not Tony Stark's son.

"I don't think it's that crazy, I mean if you believe all the stories you see in the magazines." Peter glanced sideways at her before looking away again. "He uh… he invited me to a party tonight… do you want to come?" He tried to sound offhand.

"Peter… I can't and you can't, it's been made pretty clear that `us` together doesn't work."

"Right."

"So we're friends. Can we be just friends."

"Yeah...I can do friends."

Gwen seemed to sigh in relief. "I'm glad. I'll see you around Parker."

"Wow, that' was awkward."

Peter glanced over his shoulder to see a girl sitting only a few benches up. "Were you eavesdropping?"

"Kind of hard not too, you talk really loudly."

"You're a horrible person." Peter told her and she just shrugged.

 **AN: Please Review! Any Comments are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Peter can we tal-" Steve stopped "Peter?"

"Pops."

Steve jumped and cursed under his breath, he looked up at the ceiling his son was sitting upside down his laptop in front of him webbed to the ceiling from the looks of it.

It was something he noticed about Peter after they found out he was Spiderman the boy was always on the ceiling. Any chance Peter got he was up there pacing or talking or thinking. Tony had once joked that they'd need a broom to get him down.

When asked Peter had just shrugged and said: "Not sure, it's just comfortable."

They'd asked Bruce if this was a spider thing but the scientist had shaken his head.

"Nope you're son is just weird." Clint cut in Steve frowned at the man but Tony had snorted.

Peter had `accidentally` fallen on his uncle after that comment.

Speaking of which the boy was smirking down at him probably snickering from the scare he'd just given Steve.

"Can you come down so we can talk."

"Ummm ok." The smile slid off Peter's face as he gracefully detached himself from the ceiling landing on the floor in front of his pops.

"It's nothing bad Peter, Your dad and I are just worried about you."

"Why?" Peter tilted his head and Steve wanted to shake his head at the genuine confusion on his son's face. Peter didn't even realize how his recent behavior would worry them. He was just like Tony with no self-preservation.

"You've been going out a lot as Spiderman."

"I'm not missing any classes anymore!" Pet rushed to say before Steve could continue

"I know, you've been following the rules we've set out but Peter. You have to give yourself a break. You're still a teenager it's ok to slow down, hang out with friends?"

Peter looked about ready to protest but he stopped suddenly "Actually… I think you're right."

"I don't like this."

"I'm agreeing with you."

"Yes it's weird and I have a bad feeling about it." Peter stuck out his tongue at his dad. "You're not denying it."

"Weeeeelllll"

"Peter."

"It's nothing bad, no more I'm Spiderman bomb drops I promise. It's just my friend invited me to a party." He said gaging Steve's reaction "And I kind of want to go."

"Ah. And you're asking me, you'd have an easier time convincing your dad."

"About that…"

"Now I definitely don't want to say yes. What is it?"

"It's nothing that bad, the friend throwing is… Harry Osborn." Peter said carefully Steve opened his mouth but Peter cut him off "Before you say anything. It's nowhere near Oscorp and Harry isn't part of anything that happened with the lizard. He wasn't even in town til this week and you know we used to be really good friends." He rambled before shooting his dead the biggest puppy dog eyes of his life "And I really wanna go… also, you should know if I don't show up I'll be the biggest loser in school. I'll never get rid of the nickname Penis Parker"

Steve did a double take at the nickname giving Peter a look "Since when have you been bullied. You never said anything."

"It's fine Pops." Peter waved him off.

"I don't know, I still don't like you anywhere near Norman."

"He won't be there, Harry hates his dad, it's fine."

"So a no adult supervision party?" Steve raised an eyebrow and Peter groaned he felt like banging his head into a wall.

"I'm responsible and…. Gwen will be there."

That took Steve off guard. Peter hadn't mentioned Gwen since their not so secret falling out at dinner. "You and she are…?

"Just friends, but it's something."

"And she'll be there with you."

"Yeah."

Steve didn't look convinced Peter was a pretty awful liar.

"Alright I'll say yes and I won't tell your father it's an Osborn party-"

"YES"

"IF"

"Aww"

Steve chuckled half amused by his son's antics "If you prove that Gwen will be with you."

Peter winced inwardly but put on a confident face. "Fine I'll ask her to come over and we'll both go to the party together. Deal?"

"Deal."

"I can't believe you trust Gwen over me."

"She's a good influence on you. And I trust you I would just feel better if I knew you had someone else with you whom I also trusted."

"Thanks, Pops."

"Now time for Dinner."

"Ok I'll be right down let me just…" Peter gestured up at his computer. Steve nodded and left Peter to his own devices. As soon as the elevator doors shut Peter flung himself on his bed reaching for his phone that was plugged into the wall. He dialed Gwen's number and prayed for her to pick up.

"Peter?"

"Gwen Hi! Umm, so we're friends right?"

A sigh reached his ears and he swears he could hear her smiling despite the exasperation in her voice. "Yes? Do I want to know."

"You sound like my pops."

"Considering who that is, I'll take that as a very high compliment."

"I need a favor."

"This isn't awkward at all" Gwen whispered out of the corner of her mouth as she waived at the Avengers while the elevator doors closed leaving her and Peter on their own.

"Sorry but thanks."

"I can't believe you lied to Captain America"

"It's not that big a deal"

Gwen didn't seem able to hear her "And Black Widow looked ready to kill me. I think she thinks I'm jerking you around."

"What no. Aunt Nat just likes to be intimidating." Peter reassured her

Gwen shook her head but let it go "Oh." She remembered something and looked at Peter "Do you know someone from Oscorp named Max Records?"

"Umm no? Not that I recall... Why?"

"He said he knew Spiderman. And I first I thought it was just like a fan but he said you got him a birthday cake and you were throwing him a party tonight?"

"No and Definitely no?"

"I didn't think so… He seemed really obsessed… just… be careful."

"I'm sure it's no big deal. I mean it's kind of nice to know someone actually likes Spiderman."

"Plenty of people like him. You just keep listening to the ones who don't."

"I guess…"

The elevator came to a stop and Peter and Gwen left the building and walked a block before Gwen sighed

"Welp this is me, I'll see you at school."

"You know you could come… to the party… with me…. If you wanted…"

"Thanks but I've got homework and I'm still working at Oscorp and I've got some stuff to do for them and you know… just busy."

"Right year ok. I'll see you at school then."

"Right."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Gwen left and Peter watched her disappear before webbing after her just to make sure she got home safe before heading toward Harry's place.

The mansion was crowded with people most of them definitely not from Peter's school. He stared as another scantily clad model walked past him and shook his head in amazement. He imagined that this was the kind of Party his dad Tony used to throw. It seemed to fit all the descriptions except for maybe the high school students.

Maybe he shouldn't have come. Peter remembered Harry when they were little, the boy was never so ostentatious with his money back then it's why he and Peter got along they both had a fascination in science and Dr. Who. Now he wasn't so certain they had anything in common.

"PETER YOU SHOWED UP" Harry yelled over the sound of pulsing music. Peter nodded looking meek. Harry was surrounded by even more supermodels and he looked perfectly at home. Harry took the hand of one of the girls and Led her over to Peter. "Let me introduce you to my old friend Peter Parker." He told the red-headed beauty She didn't look that much older than Peter. "Peter this is one of the new up and comings."

The woman smiled sweetly at him and Peter smiled back but he felt awkward as he waved in greeting saying a soft shaky "Hello."

"How bout I get us a drink." She said with a wink before sauntering off. Harry laughed at Peter's dazed face.

"One of the perks of being my pal buddy." Harry grinned. Peter wondered how many people he'd said that too tonight.

"I don't need perks, Harry."

Harry seemed to be taken off-guard for a minute. He Looked at Peter and smiled and Peter felt like it was the first real smile he'd seen for the teen. "I better go greet some more of my guests, have fun Peter, drink and be merry. I'll talk to you later."

"Oh." Harry was gone lost in the crowd of moving gyrating bodies leaving Peter standing awkwardly alone. "Sure… ok." He said to himself.

A drink was waved in front of his face and the model lady was back. "Hey." She said smiling at him in a way that made Peter really uncomfortable. He took the drink but didn't drink it. "Wanna dance."

"Oh, I- no. I can't dance."

"Anyone can dance. I'll show you how."

"Oh no thanks. You're really beautiful, like gorgeous but I'm not… um I mean its just." Peter was slipping up on his words he didn't want to offend her or anything. She smiled though and it was soft. "Alright Tiger, you're really sweet. Not something I'd expect to see in this crowd."

"It's not really my usual crowd." Peter informed her "Harry was a choldhood friend I just thought I'd stop by but this isn't really my style."

"I like you. So I'm going to skip all the melodramatics. Come on Tiger dance with me. It'll be fun." She took the drink from his hand and set it aside. "Nothing crazy." She reassured him.

"Sorry in advance if I step on you're foot."

"You're adorable. My names Mary Jane, you can call me MJ."

"Peter Parker… but then you already knew that." He said remembering Harry introducing him already.

She laughed and pulled him onto the dance floor. Peter found he actually enjoyed MJ when she was just being herself. She was unlike anyone he'd ever met before. She even laughed at his dumb science joke.

"I'll be right back Peter!" She said over the crowd. Peter nodded for once not feeling out of place.

"YO! It's Penis Parker."

And he spoke to soon. He turned around to see Flash Thompson there grinning and smelling highly of taquila. Ugh.

"Haha did you just call him Penis Parker. That's awesome dude." A guy Peter didn't even know high fived Flash.

"Oh come on you don't even know me." Peter complained but the guys was too drunk and even tried to High five him.

FLash then grinned and began making his way through the crowd chanting "Penis Parker" and when one drunk idiot starts doing something the rest will follow. Peter squeezed his way through the chanting crowd until he was out of the fray.

"Peter" Harry spotted him "I'm so sorry. Hold on I'll fix this."

"Nah, don't worry about it I'm used to it. Besides this, I had a good time, but I should really get going now." Harry looked unsure but Peter just smiled " Be careful Harry, have a good night."

"See you later." Harry countered.

Peter felt bad leaving MJ behind but he was also too embarrassed to face her with everyone still chanting that horrible nickname. Maybe they'd meet again and he could apologize. He ducked into and alley way swung away back into the heart of the city.

Peter held his phone to his ear as he sat up on the Empire State building legs dangling over the edge. He'd thought about going home but it had barely been an hour since he left the tower and he was sure they'd laugh at him for going to a party and not even staying.

"Hello?" Good she didn't seem like she was tired. "Peter what's up."

"So the party was a big bust, do you… I don't know… do you wanna hang out?" He asked "As friends." He added hurriedly. He could feel Gwen contimplating it "We could get ice cream. I know a good place that's open late."

"Alright. You know I have an ice cream weakness."

"See you soon?"

"I'm assuming you'll be outside my building."

"Of course, I can't let you walk through the city so late at night."

"Don't worry I'm sure Spider Man would rescue me if something happened, he likes me you know."

"Really? Should I be jealous?"

"Just friends remember"

"Right right. So I guess you can go ahead and Date Spiderman if you'd like."

"Peter." She half laughed

"I'm joking. I'm already at you're building, hurry you're door man makes me nervous." Gwen laughed again and hung up the phone. Peter tucked the phone away in his pocket and shoved his hands in his pockets. Gwen smiled at the man by the door on her way out she spootted Peter and smiled at him. It made Peter's heart ache.

"Hey."

"Hey."

They walked in silence for a while but it wasn't uncomfortable. Peter caught himself staring one too many times but he couldn't help himself. So what he was only 15, he definitely loved this girl.

"I'm glad we're doing this."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I don't want us to be complicated I want to be friends with you."

"Oh. No yeah me too." Peter winced at his own stuttering awkwardness. He was thankful when the ice cream parlor came into view grabbing Gwens hand and running with her toward it.

"Chocolate please." Gwen grinned

"Chocolate, really?"

"What?"

"That's such a boring flavor."

"It's classic."

"I should have expected that from miss chocolate house."

Gwen hit him playfully and Peter grinned. "I'll take the Spectacular Spiderman flavor."

"So you're going to make fun of my ice cream falovor and order that."

"What it's good." Peter took his cone and they continued their walk.

"Careful you're ego is showing."

"That's what my Pops says to my dad."

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree then." She laughed as they enjoyed their frozen treats.

"What have you been up to."

"Oh not much internsip takes most of my time. I've applied to a few colleges."

"Already?"

"Yeah. Never to early to start planning. I want to go to Oxford Peter it takes a lot to get into that place."

"Oxford? Like London?"

"Yeah it's been my dream ever since I was little. Right up there with owning a chocolate house." She smiled and Peter smiled at her enthusiasm.

"You're smart Gwen, there's no way they won't pick you." Peter told her.

"What about you have you thought about college?"

"I thought about MIT once, but I couldn't leave New York."

"There are other vigilantes here, I'm sure it would survive."

"I-" Peter's spider sense hit him like a hammer and he staggered turning towards times square. By the time Gwen figured out what was happening Peter was gone.

 **AN: So yeah, I brought in Mary Jane. I do like Michelle from Spiderman Homecoming but I like her as her own character and I just don't see her as MJ so I'm going to just keep them as their own separate characters.**

 **Will Peter end up with MJ. Umm not sure, probably not in my stories. They will be friends though. I'm basing MJ off the one in Spectacular Spiderman cartoon and I see them more as good friends at least for now. who knows maybe I'll hint at it.**

 **Please Please Review! let me know what you guys think. Any comments, questions. ANYTHING :D**


End file.
